ZERO HOUR
by jameron4eva
Summary: Summery bad, so i'll be bereft, it's a T7 show X TSCC X UNDERWORLD fan fic. Set during season 8 of that 70's show.
1. Chapter 1

ZERO HOUR

Okay, here goes, this is just a chapter filling you in on this story before it starts. I decided to do this a few weeks ago, by far my longest story in actual planing, seriously most of my stories come out on a whim. But let's begin with the pre-chapter.

STORY: This is primarily a Jackie/Eric, or Eric/Jackie story. But it is a crossover, and it deals with two other primary characters.

SETTING: This is set in late 1979, and during the 8th season of THAT 70'S SHOW, but it goes very AU on us. If some characters seem OOC, then forgive me but I had to do it, I just had to, seriously I couldn't help it! And for all the UNDERWORLD fans reading this, I have set the EVOLUTION about a year before 1979, and if the BARRETTA did not come out before 1979, then I'll put in a GLOCK, or whatever was the best pistol at the time, just tell me, and I'll fix it.

WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN, WITHER MILDLY, OR SERIOUSLY OF THESE PARINGS, DO. NOT. READ! Or if you're up for it, and think this may just change your mind a little, then please read.

DRAMATIS PERSONAE (That's another language for, list of characters, if you haven't seen it before, read star wars: new Jedi order.)

THAT 70'S SHOW:

Eric Forman - MAIN

Jackie Burkhart - MAIN

Red - MAIN

Kitty - MAIN

UNDERWORLD:

Michael Corvin - MAIN

Selene - MAIN

SILUS CORVINUS (M.C'S cousin) - MAIN

TERMINATOR: (That is the whole series, movies, and TSCC)

John Connor - MAIN

Cameron Phillips-? - MAIN

Sarah Connor - MAIN

Future John Connor (T.V. show, sent this Cameron with hidden memories of his Cameron)

James Ellison - MAIN

Catherine Weaver( T-1001) - MAIN

John Henry - MAIN

A/N: Just so you know, when I wrote this, I wrote it in my personal composition book, something I've only done twice before, and I never got around to actually posting them. Now if you're a TSCC fan, and I think there are more than a few out there, yes, this is a post "BORN TO RUN" John, Catherine, and Jon Henry. I know most of my stories have been crossovers, I like them, and I have so many stories going through my mind at one time, I just cross them over, in fact I'm writing another Dark Angel and TSCC fanfic write now.

I hate to do this, but I'll update my bio as soon as this is posted, unfortunately, I've lost my muse for my TSCC/VOYAGER fic, and maybe some others, for those of you waiting on updates, I STRESS THIS POINT, I WILL GET BACK TO THEM! So just keep on checking for them, and you never know, there may be another chapter or two when you're not looking.

2nd A/N: Listen, I'm seriously sorry about not updating my stories, but you understand when real life, namely high school, gets in the way.


	2. Heartbreak Hotel

ZERO HOUR – CHAPTER 1: Heartbreak Hotel

Jackie looked at Hyde, then she looked to Donna. "OH! MY! GOD!" she screamed, getting their attention. Donna fumbled out from under Hyde, "Jackie it's" Donna and Hyde started at the same time. Jackie however didn't want to talk, she didn't feel like it. "No, no, I don't want to hear it!" she yelled, broken hearted. "Jackie," Hyde was cut off, "No Hyde, we're through!" Not caring the look Donna and Hyde gave one another, Jackie stalked out of the apartment that belonged to the Hyde's.

"Damn it!" Hyde yelled as he grabbed his glasses to put on. He and Donna had put their clothes on, just after Jackie left. "Well Hyde, I guess that's that." Donna said, trying to calm him down. "Donna listen, I have to," she cut him off, "No Hyde, we got married, you and her are over right?" He stopped and knowing he'd regret it later, turned toward her, and kissed her. "Your right, it's ma and you now." He said to Donna.

Jackie drove to her and Fez's apartment in a storm. "How dare he? And with her?" of course she now knew why Donna broke up with Eric. "Damn it!" she yelled when she slammed the apartment door. "Iz everythingokay?" she heard Fez ask in his annoying foreign speech. Not caring if she looked like a heartbroken girl, she told Fez everything. All Fez said in response was "Those sunsofbitches."

Eric had secured a ticket to Point Place, when Donna told him it was over. He still remembered that call.

"_Hey Donna!" Eric's excited voice said, "Listen I have been thinking about you," she cut him off. "Eric, ERIC! It's over!" and Eric felt his heart constrict. "What," _

"_I said it's over." She told him again, and he felt his world go black as she hung up._

So that is what was why he was here now, to get answers from.., "SON OF A BITCH!"

Hyde and Donna didn't move as Eric slowly, hurtly walked up to them. "You," his voice came in lower decibels than possible. "You broke my heart, for Hyde." Then he saw their left ring fingers, and he was sent into an even deeper shock. "Listen Eric," said, trying to get his retreating form to stop. "Eric we love," but it was too late, and Eric ran out the door. Donna turned to look at Hyde, and they ran into each other's arms, tying to console the other, and trying to find a way to salvage friendships.

Eric walked blindly, he didn't know or care where to, that was until he knocked on a door, and Fez and Jackie answered it. "Eric," her slightly up beat, but plainly hurt voice said, unlike Eric's. "Donna and Hyde," was all he said before Jackie spoke again, "I caught them an hour ago." Eric looked to her, then to Fez, and said in a hollow voice, "I guess that's," he never finished as he turned away, and walked out to destination unknown. He left two very bewildered friends behind.

7: 00 p.m., WISCONSON Airport,

He used what little money he had, and got a flight to England, one way. He didn't look back, not as he heard his friends, save Hyde's and Donna's, voices. Nor did he turn back when his but hit the seat. Eric Forman, the life of Point Place, was leaving his home country, for Great Britain.

12:00 am, Great Britain,

Michael looked at Selene, who looked back at him with a slight smile. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher man finished, then he felt Selene's lips on his. To him this made up for every single thing he'd gone through the last few years, hell if he hadn't gone through it, he'd never have met Selene. This moment felt like, some one had taken it from a story he'd heard, and he was just a spectator, until he kissed back. To Selene, this was more than just the end of a journey, more than just the conformation she was now on the right path, for her, this was the future with her Michael, her Hybrid. Both had the same thought, 'Fuck the world, it can wait.' and so they had at least these few hours before reality came crashing back.

6:55 p.m., WISCONSON Airport,

"Damn, damn, damn!" Michael Kelso yelled in the airport. He and Brooke had been visiting the Forman's when Jackie and Fez had called two hours before. "Michael!" Jackie's voice called to him in the packed airport, "have you found him?" Michael and Brooke looked to her, and shook their heads gravely. "Damn it Brooke," Michael said in one of his moments of clarity, "why's he leaving?" the look she gave him told him everything. Then he saw a sweatered speck in the distance. "Jackie! Fez!" Michael and Brooke called to them, "I see him!"

Jackie had never felt her heart beat faster in her life. She wanted to talk to him, just talk about what they saw. Finally after a few seconds of slight misses, she started yelling his name, along with their friends. She caught up to him as he was passing the final checkpoint, and she caught a brush of his shirt, before security stopped her. Seeing him walk away, it broke something within her, and she just let loose all she'd been feeling. She felt Fez and Michael's hugs, then heard them tell Brooke to watch her. She let Brooke take her to a seat, but she looked back to see Eric's destination. That was when she realized she loved the Star Wars geek, she loved Eric. Knowing what she must do, she tricked Brooke into getting her a drink, and when she was sure Brooke had gone, she got up, and went to the counter to buy a ticket to England.

Michael and Fez knocked on the door to Hyde and Donna's house, formerly the Pinciotti abode, until Donna's dad died. When Hyde opened up, Fez and Michael punched him, one in the nose, and one to the gut, and Hyde dropped to the ground. "Stay the fuck away from all of us." Michael said, pointing to Hyde. With that they left to get to the airport, not knowing both Eric and Jackie were already miles away from Wisconson.

12 Hours later, Chelsea, England

Eric Forman stepped off of the plane, and was bit by the cold English air, but he felt nothing. Looking around at the other arriving and departing souls, he felt a slight anger that they had it better than he did. He did think that they all had one thing in common with him though, they were no one special. It was with a slight smile that he walked out into the road by the airport, not noticing the shadows behind him, nor the one's behind them.

Selene and Michael were following the Vampire group as it stalked a human, one from Michael's native land, America. "Come on Michael, we have to hurry." Michael smiled at that, yes she was an ex- death dealer, but she was showing her heart more. Then a familiar scent assaulted him, one of a Lycan. "Selene," he silently whispered, his response was a curt, "I know."

The attack came out of nowhere, and he couldn't defend himself. He dropped to the ground, then felt a set of teeth bite him in the neck, and felt his blood leaving him. 'At least I die here.' was his disturbing thought. Then he heard a growl, and the set of teeth leave him, risking a look he saw a vampire looking thing being swung by a werewolf looking thing. He knew he was hallucinating, but he couldn't take his eyes of the beings, then the wolf moved toward him. Trying to crawl away, he felt it grab him, then bite his neck on the opposite side, then everything went black.

Silus pulled his fangs out of the boy, and then he smiled a small smile. For years he'd been protecting his cousins, all of them with very specific blood, all but two working with him, one being a parent of the boy in front of him. Yes, he knew the Forman's well, just like he knew the Corvinusis, and Corvins. Having an ancestor like Alexander Corvinus, was an exciting prospect. He knew it was a matter of time before Michael and his wife Selene showed up, so he sat and waited, thinking on the boy in front of him, the last piece of the puzzle for his friend. True pushing the pieces like this was daunting, and questionable, but if General Connor, and Phillips Connor needed this, they'd get it. So he sat and waited, trying to determine how to tell the final members of his long lost family, about a war that made the underworld war, look like cracker jacks.


End file.
